


cygne

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loki Fanfic - Freeform, Loki One Shot, Loki x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, dancer and musician au, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loky odinson x reader, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: dancer & musician au





	cygne

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, so this is part of a writing challenge and i have no idea of any ballet movements and terms so i had to do some research. i hope this makes any sense lol. also, i highly recommend listening to The Carnival of the Animals by Yo-Yo Ma for the dance scene.
> 
> enjoy!

****“Make sure your rotation comes from the hip!”

With and exasperated sigh you close your eyes and begin to do as Ms. Pavlov says. Everyone is focused on the task when the door opens abruptly and you see the principal’s head, Mr. Agnarsson, pop in.

“Ladies! Don’t forget to head to the auditorium for the partner assignation. It begins in 10 minutes so you better hurry.” And without another word, he closes the door.

Murmurs quickly raise between your classmates and you see Ms. Pavlov struggling to grab everyone’s attention. It isn’t until she says the word  _dismissed_  that you see your everyone turn their heads towards her and nod, leaving the room before she changes her mind.

Grabbing a towel from your bag, you dry your sweaty face and sigh. Today’s class was tough and you can already feel the toll it took on your muscles. You reach down for your bag and groan, remembering that the auditorium was on the other side of the campus and that it’ll take you those ten minutes to make it there.

After a long walk, you finally step into the main hall. You turn to your left and see the auditorium entrance at the end of the hall and you can already hear all the commotion behind the doors. Today is an important day, as a dance major the graduation ceremony consists in a solo performance accompanied by other students majoring in music. The school directives will randomly assign partners and after that it’s up to you how you approach the assignment.

“Attention everyone!” Mr. Agnarsson’s voice booms around the room thanks to the microphone.

The room goes silent and you try to find an empty seat. The place is packed with classmates and other students you don’t know. You finally find a spot in the third row and quickly make your way towards it.

“As you may know, today we will assign you a partner for the Gala. Now here–” he motions towards the two boxes by his side. “–we have all of your names, one box for the musicians and one for the dancers. When I mention your name please stand up and wait for your partner.”

After a quick talk with the rest of the teachers, principal Agnarsson finally reaches for the first name and soon everyone is standing up to go meet with their new partners. You keep waiting until you finally hear your name, you stand up and wait.

“–with Mason Kingston.”

You scan the crowd and out of nowhere you feel a tap on your shoulder.

“Hey, I’m Mason.”

Turning around, you face him and smile politely. “Hi!”

You introduce yourself and begin to talk with him about the set up for the rehearsals. His whole demeanor is very relaxed and he seems like a nice guy, you can’t help but feel relieved at this.

“Tomorrow works for me. Is 8am ok?”

Nodding your head, you agree with him and bid him goodbye. He seemed nice so hopefully you’ll get along just fine. Now it was time for you to rest and mentally prepare yourself for tomorrow.

*     *     *     *

Waking up the next day you realize you’re running a bit late for the rehearsal. You rush to the bathroom and quickly brush your teeth and wash your face. Once you’re done, you change into workout clothes and grab an apple from the kitchen counter as you make your way to the door.

The walk to the campus feels eternal, even though you live a few blocks away. By the time you arrive you are panting and throw the door open, tossing your things to the side.

“I am so sorry! I lost track of time it won’t happen again.”

You apologize and as you lift your head to look in Mason’s direction your eyes meet a pair of green ones. Your breath hitches in your throat and suddenly you are speechless. You can barely hear Mason dismissing your apology but your attention is focused on the strange man sitting beside him. He looks at you and a small, timid smile grows on his lips making your heart flip unexpectedly.

Noticing the staring between the both of you, Mason introduces you to him. “Oh sorry, this is Loki Odinson.” Mason gently pats him on the shoulder and smiles before continuing. “He will be joining us!”

You watch Loki nod with the smile still on his face and you mirror it. As you begin to get lost in his eyes again, you suddenly recall what Mason said.

“Wait, what do you mean by joining us?”

Your face scrunches up and with squinting eyes you finally turn your head in Mason’s direction. In return, Mason turns to Loki and now you’re both waiting for him to talk.

“I’m a music graduate from a year below but I took the final exam and passed, so I got assigned with you for the Gala.” His low voice catches you off guard and you feel your heart pounding on your chest.

“Oh and what do you play?” You ask Loki trying to sound nonchalant.

He looks to his side and pats the black case beside him before looking back at you. “The violoncello.”

Not knowing what else to do you nod and hum and then an awkward silence sits in the room. It isn’t until Mason decides to step in that the tension fades away and you finally begin to get down to business.

“Okay, I think we should brainstorm and see which idea we like the most. What do you think?” Mason’s idea was actually good so you nod and so does Loki.

Half an hour later and you still won’t make up your mind. You see Mason press his lips together and then huffing out a breath, frustration clear on his face. But when you turn to Loki you catch him leaning forward on his notebook, passing the pages furiously as if looking for something and he must’ve found it because seconds later his posture changes; lifting his face he searches for your eyes and once they meet he stares intently, his lips tugging upwards into a smirk.

“I got it.”

Mason perks up at his words and raises his brows. “Well? What do you have?”

“Taking into account that  _you_  play the piano and  _I_  play the cello, it wasn’t hard to think of multiple options. But we must take into account our dancer.” As Loki said those words, he looked straight into your eyes and you smiled in mocking appreciation before letting out a small laugh.

“I remembered learning in class about The Carnival of the Animals and the ‘ _le cygne’_  movement. I believe is suitable for her, seeing as it has a nice tempo, and it fits both instruments so, it’s perfect. Besides, it’s a beautiful score.”

Ending his brief explanation with a smile, Loki leans back on his chair and waits for your reactions.

Mason seems to agree, nodding his head unconsciously as he rubs his chin. “It works for me. What do you think?”

Their eyes turn to you, waiting for your answer. You look at the ceiling and sigh, honestly you think it’s a a good idea but now it finally dawns on you that the stakes are set up pretty high and that you’ll have to give your maximum effort not only for you but for them. It wouldn’t be fair to ruin their performance.

Exhaling, you look at them again but quickly avoid making eye contact with Loki, his stare strong and intimidating.

“Um– yeah, yes. I’m cool with it, let’s do it.”

*     *     *     *

“Let’s start form the top.”

After nodding their heads, both men followed your command.

It had been two hard weeks since you began to practise and it was finally catching up to you. Your whole body feels sore and your muscles are screaming in pain but you can’t stop now. Brushing the sweat out of your forehead you place yourself in position and wait.

Behind you, Loki watches you with curiosity. Ever since day one he found you captivating in an odd way. It’s not like you are not beautiful, you truly are, but his curiosity lays in how your mind works. He sees firsthand how much effort you put in your choreography and how harsh you can be to yourself. In a way, he admires how persistent you are but he can’t help but worry. The last thing he wants is for you to hurt yourself.

Noticing your heavy breathing, Loki signals Mason for a time out and stands up. Making his way towards you, he comes to a stop once he’s right behind you.

Feeling a presence, you lift your head and see him through the mirror and your brows furrow.

“Are you alright?”

His tone emanates worry, something that catches you off guard. Turning around to face him, you stare at him and then take a quick glance at Mason who’s busy with his phone. As you look back at Loki you realize your mind has gone blank. Opening your mouth, you try to tell him that everything is fine but an incoherent sound comes out of it and he raises his brow.

You settle for a slight nod of your head and smile but he’s not having it.

“You are too hard on yourself. Did you know that?”

Your eyes roll back unconsciously and you sigh trying to mask your smile. “I’ve been told that before, yes.”

Squinting his eyes, he moves a step forward and you feel your heart palpitating faster than before. He’s so close to you that you can get a strong whiff of his cologne and suddenly you feel lightheaded.

He must have noticed your nervousness because a heartbeat later he has a smirk on his lips. “Then, you’re a stubborn woman.”

Your breaths are quick and quite labored and you make the mistake of looking at his eyes. The green pulls you in deeper and, soon enough, you’re lost for good.

“Are you guys done ogling at each other?”

Oh. Mason’s still here.

Suddenly aware of Mason’s presence, you roll your eyes and begin to make your way to your bag to fetch your water. But before you get too far, you throw a wink in Loki’s direction and quietly retaliate back at his previous teasing words.

“Oh, and yes. I am  _very_  stubborn.”

Loki is definitely caught off guard by your reply but a second later he’s smirking again as he watches you walk away from him.

Captivating and witty.

*     *     *     *

The following rehearsals were filled with teasing smiles from Loki and you and small bickering. Mason, feeling the attraction between the both of you could only try to ignore your silly flirting games and sometimes join the teasing.

But this doesn’t mean that you are not practicing as hard as you were a few weeks ago. If only, you’re working harder knowing Loki is watching and viceversa. Trying to impress you, Loki often pulled his hair up in a bun and wore grey sweatpants and fitted shirts since he caught you ogling at him one day while he wore said outfit.

The tension was there but no one acted upon it which kind of frustrated you until one day, as you finished rehearsing for the day, Loki approached you as you dabbed your face with your towel.

“Darling–”

Oh, by the way, he began to call you like that after the whole  _stubborn_  incident.

“–would you like to grab something to eat with me?”

Startled by the sudden proposal, your mind goes blank, as it always does when he’s around. He looks at you expectantly and, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, you nod your head before he can start thinking you’re rejecting his offer. His lips curve into a smile.

_Cutie._

“Very well. Shall we?” Offering you his arm you smile and link yours.

Making your way outside you completely forget about Mason and miss his knowing smile as he watches you both. The walk is short and when you least expect it your destination is in front of you. The smell of pizza fills your lungs and you can’t help but groan at the smell.  _So freaking delicious._

You get in and sit in a booth by the window. Loki must be a frequent client because when the waiter approaches you she asks him if he’ll have the usual and then she asks for your order.

Scanning the menu you see many different options and all of them sound extremely good. You sigh and look at Loki, finding him already looking at you with a soft smile on his lips.

“What’s the matter love?

Your heart skips a beat and you feel the blood rushing towards your face. The warmth makes you forget of what is going on until you see the waiter still  _waiting_  for you.

“I can’t decide, everything sounds so good.” You whine and pout at him.

He laughs and rolls his eyes playfully. “Just pick one and next time we come here you can try another one. It won’t be the last time we come here, darling.”

You gasp in mock surprise and he winks at you, making you laugh. You tell the waiter your order and she leaves, leaving the both of you in an awkward silence.

You can’t help but feel self conscious as he stares at you. You begin to play with your hands and try to avoid his gaze as your mind goes crazy trying to find something to say, anything.

“How long have you been dancing?”

Your thoughts are cut short by the sound of his voice and you finally lift your head to look at him. As he waits for your answer you catch him squirming in his seat and notice him picking at his hands. Goodness, he’s nervous too.

With a new-found confidence you sit straighter and place you elbow on the table and rest your chin on your hand. “Since I was six years old.”

He makes a face that shows surprise and you continue. “And you? How long have you been playing the cello?”

He seems to think for a moment, squinting his eyes and rubbing his chin. “I’ve been playing it for centuries.”

His tone is serious and you look at him like he has grown another head but when he laughs so do you. Goodness, you have never seen someone snort so beautifully.

You keep laughing and Loki finds himself lost in the way your head tilts back and your eyebrows raise. You’re suddenly interrupted by the waiter coming with your orders and placing them in front of you. Looking up, you see Loki staring at you and as your gazes link with each other, he winks at you and you snort.

“No, but really. How long?” Your laugh has finally died down and you can properly speak although you’re a bit out of breath so you reach out for your drink.

“Ever since I was a small boy, around five or six years old.”

You hum in acknowledgment and begin to picture a young Loki, with fat and rosy cheeks, playing the cello. You smile and coo unconsciously with the picture still on your mind.

“I wish I could see a picture of you as a baby, you must’ve been adorable.”

Loki’s face contorts into one of smugness and he leans forward. “The most beautiful baby you can ever imagine, after you of course.”

You roll your eyes trying to play off his comment but your face betrays you as you feel the warmth on your cheeks again. Stupid hormones.

You struggle again as you search for something to say, not wanting to come off as stupid. You quickly look at your phone to see the time and you look at the date and gasp. You direct your gaze to Loki and try to grab his attention.

“Tomorrow is the Gala!” You exclaim with surprise in your voice.

Loki seems confused by your outburst and slowly nods his head.

“Uhm, yes?”

You notice his state of confusion and you shake your head. “What I meant is: it’s tomorrow and I totally forgot.”

He raises his eyebrow and blinks slowly. “You… forgot?”

He lets out a sarcastic laugh and you sheepishly lift your shoulders and smile at him. He can’t believe it.

“You’re not only stubborn but also forgetful, huh?” The teasing is clear in his tone and you roll your eyes.

With a tone dripping in sarcasm you reply to him. “My apologies, Mr. Odinson.”

He stares at you in mocking disapproval but your apologetic smile breaks him. He’s laughing and you can’t get enough of it.

After you finish eating, Loki offers to pay for the food and you absolutely refuse. It isn’t until about fifteen minutes later that you come to an agreement. He pays the check and next time you’ll be the one paying.

Stepping out of the restaurant, you stand on the sidewalk waiting for him to catch up. Once he’s out, he walks towards you until he’s facing you. No one says anything, you just look at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. You look around and sigh contently, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you for this. I had a great time.”

Loki smiles at your words and feels warmth setting on the pit of his belly.

“I had a great time too.”

His voice is gentle and you find yourself smiling bigger than before, making your muscles ache by how much you have been smiling for the past hour.

You step forward and wrap him in a hug, one he was not expecting because you can feel him tense under your embrace. Two seconds later you feel his hands on your back and you sigh in relief. Once you part from each other you wave your hand at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Loki nods his head as he places his hands on his pockets, slowly walking backwards. “See you tomorrow, darling.”

And with one last smile you turn away from him and begin to make your way home. The giddiness is still lingering on your chest, making you shake your head slightly as your lips refuse to drop the goofy smile on them.

Unbeknownst to you, Loki is fighting the same battle and loosing it, just like you.

*     *     *     *

Staring at your reflection you notice the patch of eyeshadow on your lid and you groan.

The show starts in ten minutes and your shaky hands won’t stop messing with your make up. Rubbing furiously at it, you try to make it look more presentable and after a few more strokes it finally looks decent. A suden knock on your door catches your attention and you turn your head towards it.

You stand up and rub your hands on your costume, trying to remove the wrinkles on it. As you walk, your shoes echo around the room and the knocking continues. Once you’re finally at the door, you open it quickly already fed up of the noise.

Standing in front of you there’s a bouquet of pink roses being held by someone’s hand.

The person moves the flowers aside and reveals itself. It’s Mason. And behind him, stands a stoic Loki with his eyes focused solely on you.

“There she is! Our stellar dancer!”

Mason’s voice brings your attention back to him and you smile. He hands you over the bouquet and you grab it.

“You didn’t have to–”

“We wanted to. It’s from the both of us and besides, we couldn’t have gotten a better partner than you so, please accept it.” Mason cut you before you could refuse it and after taking a look at Loki you smile again, this time at the both of them, in appreciation.

You place the flowers on the small table beside you and you can feel Loki’s eyes following every move you make. Mason must’ve sensed the growing tension because a second later he excused himself and left, not before winking at Loki knowingly.

You look straight into Loki’s eyes and interlace your hands at your back, nervousness filling you to the core.

He takes a breath and quickly looks at your costume before trailing his eyes back to yours. “You look beautiful.”

You lower your head and press you lips tightly trying to hold back a smile. Once you feel you have a grip on yourself you lift your head back and thank him.

“You look good too, Loki.”

The black suit he is wearing looks as if it was fitted for him and him only. His hair is up in a bun and you can already feel the itch on your hands, wanting to loose his hair and trace your fingers through it.

He gives you a close lipped smile and as you’re about to say something else a staff member approaches you.

“We are at the second call, you’re up in five.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth the guy is gone, leaving Loki and you alone again. You look at him and watch him lift his arm.

“Shall we?”

His voice is soft and deep and you find yourself entranced by it. You nod and without breaking eye contact you make your way to the scenario.

Once you’re there, realization dawns on you. In a few minutes all the hard work you’ve been doing for the past weeks would be for nothing if the performance you do today goes wrong. You begin to feel on edge and you heart is pounding on your chest, your breaths doing nothing to calm you down. Closing your eyes you start picturing all the movements in your head and imagining the music. You hear voices and steps as background noise but you’re too focused to care about anything else.

Once you’re done, you open your eyes and see one of the staff members motioning for you to get on stage. It’s time.

You walk until you’re in the middle of the scenario, passing next to Mason and Loki, they give you smiles and thumbs up and you smile at them, your gaze lingering a bit more on Loki. His stare is intense and you can feel the pounding of your heart intensify.

Placing yourself on the red “x” on the floor, you inhale deeply and close your eyes, drowning out the presence of everyone in the room. You hear the soft swish of the curtain as it slowly raises, revealing you to the crowd. The clapping begins and you open your eyes, your gaze directed at the floor. Your chest heaves up and down as you wait for the first chords, the wait feeling eternal.

Finally, you hear the piano keys playing and you begin to move your arms up and down, stretching them to the sky as the lights focus on you and the music flows through your body. You keep moving your arms and then raise your body until you’re on pointe, gracefully gliding across the stage and your back facing the crowd.

You keep your focus on your movements, the feeling of your muscles contracting and relaxing and the cello mixing with the piano, vibrating all over the room. You cast a side glance towards Loki and you see him lost in his music, his eyes closed and a small strand of hair falling on his face.

You turn your body and you’re now facing the audience. In moments like this you thank the darkness engulfing them, it helps you to focus on a random spot and ignore the multiple pairs of eyes following each and everyone of your movements.

You bend your knee and lean forward, extending your arms parallel to your leg. Ignoring the stretch of your calves you keep leaning forward, trying to make it all the way to the floor. Raising up, you stand on pointe again and delicately advance until you’re standing right next to Loki.

His stare pierces right through you as he keeps playing the cello. He can’t believe how regal you look right now, the light casting over you making a small halo around your body or at least that’s what he sees; an angel in disguise.

Lifting your leg in an arabesque motion, you tense your back muscles and raise your face, the muscles of your neck showing up as you tilt your head slightly to the side. You place your foot back on the floor and slowly lower yourself until you’re kneeling. You extend your left leg in front of you and softly lift your arms up and down, like a bird would flap its wings, and as the music dies down so do your arms.

The final keys of the piano play and then silence reigns the room. Your breathing is rapid and it’s all you can hear, that is, until the clapping begins.

The crowd cheers loudly and a few whistles are heard. You begin to stand up gracefully and once you’re up you look in Loki’s direction. He’s already on his feet, his cello resting on his chair and Mason is also standing up from his spot behind the piano. Both men make their way towards the centre of the stage where you’re already standing. Loki’s eyes link with yours and you notice the both of you are breathing rapidly.

Mason stands on your left and Loki on your right, both of them grab your hands and the crowd cheers loudly. They pull you forward and you bow elegantly, then, it’s their turn to bow. As you wait for them to come back to your side, the cheers and clapping from the crowd soon drown out as you drown on the green eyes staring back at you.

Loki’s chin is up and he’s puffing out his chest. He’s  _proud_.

“You were magnificent, my love.” Loki flashes you a dashing smile and then winks at you.

One last time, the three of you bow and then the curtain closes in front of you. You let out a breath, the adrenaline still cursing through your system. Although, you’re not sure if it’s because of the performance or Loki’s words.

Either way, you can’t help yourself when, without a second thought, you launch yourself into his arms and place a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please help me with a kudo or comment if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
